1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive adhesive bond on metal contacts.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conductive adhesive bonds are used preferably where the contact bonds are subject to great temperature variations, for example, on a throttle valve controller.
DE 40 12 061 A1 discloses a conductive and adhesive paste, which can also be used as a conductive adhesive on metal contacts. DE 37 03 465 C2 discloses a use of the conductive adhesive in electrical switching devices.
Despite good contacting of the conductive adhesive, this bond can loosen.
DE 35 45 789 C2 describes a switching device, the movable contacts of which have wiping grooves on the surface, which run at an angle of 45° oblique to the center line of a contact bar. A turning-gliding wiping motion is thereby created during interaction with other elements.
DE 37 24 237 C2 discloses a contact terminal, which is additionally provided with ribs on a contact area that provides for good electrical contact between a contact area of a supporting part and a clamped object.